Strip Poker
by Magical Mists
Summary: Allen and friends play an old card game and the ne who looses has to deal with a entertaining pounce.


It was March 17th at noon. Everyone was in a huge empty room Allen found one day while looking around the order. Allen (the one who suggested everyone to come here) sent up the room to look better than it was all grey, dusty and plain. Now the wall is the color red with clubs, hearts, diamons and spades all around the edges on the wall in a pattern. There was a large circular table with a thick green rug under it, the chairs looked more of stolls with swirls running up the side.

On the table sat a deck of cards, poker chips and a small box that sat in the corner for no random reason. Everyone sat in a certain order Allen set up. Allen sat at the right most side of the table with Lavi to his right and Kanda at his left. Lenalee was next to Lavi as Komui was next to Lenalee. Next to Kanda was Marie and all alone at one spot of the table was Tyki Mikk. Allen didn't invite Tyki, he must have invited himself to what Allen had in store.

Father more Allen spoke with a evil smirk slowly appear on his face,"Now I called you all here so we can all play a game of strip poker." Of course Komui already accepted to his as long as Lenalee wasn't touched by anyone or even had a secon alone in that case. Lavi's face went dark as if scared of Allen's sudden change of action. Kanda looked unamused not even knowing what strip poker was. Marie seemed to be aware and wanted to leave but he knew almost like someone was talking, saying that Allen wouldn't let anyone leave until they atleast loose a part of their clothing.

It wasn't long until Tyki's voice rose above Allen's. "So cheating boy, this is your idea of a fun sunday? We mind as well throw all ourer clothes at you now if you insist on playing with us all." He smirked but that didn't seem to change Allen's mind on anything that was happening. It wasn't long until Allen started to game with everyone having five cards. The first round Allen promised not to cheat..well...he said that Tyki anyway.

In Allen's hand there was four kings and one ten of spades, in Lavi's hand was two six of diamond and heart, one ten of hearts, one seven of club and one three of club. Kanda had one eight of diamond, two two of heart and spade, one six of spade and one five of spade. Tyki had three queens, one ten of heart and one nine of diamond. Marie didn't seem to know what card ment want so he just gave in. Komui peaked at Lenalee's cards to see if can prevent her from loosing by trading cards with her. Now Lenalee had three jacks, one three of diamonds and one five hearts. Komiu had all junk cards but didn't seem to care. He only cared on trying to keep Lenalee's clothes on her during this event.

Allen put in histen of spade and replaced it was a different card from the pile. He got another king so now he had a full house of royals. His snicker made Lavi nervous as put down his ten of hearts, seven on clubs and his three of clubs but the cards he got back won't help him at all. Kanda didn't seem to care and threw all his cards in and surprising got better cards than before with two jacks and two nines the onther card was pointless to keep. Komui folded his cards knowing he didn't have even the slimmes of chances to win. Lenalee on the other hand ot two different cards in replace for the ones she didn't need, but they ddn't help her anyway. Tyki who didn't appear to be in much shock replaced two of his cards as well and ended up with now four queens but didn't card for the last card.

Then all at the same time they throw their cards down to see who would win. "A FULL HOUSE OF KINGS!?" Everyone yelled at Allen as he laughed evily, everyone then took off a part of their clothing and throw it at Allen who appeared to be enjoying himself. Tyki's smile vanished from his face as he clamied that Allen was cheating but..he was playing fair and square. Once they all found out he wasn't cheating they all had weird looks on their faces. Allen on the other hand just sat there in his seat with a smirk on his face.

"So anyone want anything to drink?" Allen offered to get everyone drinks as Tyki shuffled the two decks of cards that are sared in the same pile.

It wasn't long until Tyki spoke, "Have any wine?" He asked as Allen pulled a bottle out of now where and threw it to Tyki.

"Anyone else?" Allen asked as Kanda shook his head now, the same for Lavi but Lenalee and Komui agree to have a drink but they both wanted the same thing. They wanted plain old water, it was clear that Komui choose water because Lenalee did, we all know he loves his coffee. Oh well, guess he only likes his little sister's coffee only. Allen threw the two of then bottled water, where does Allen get this stuff? I wish I knew.

The next two hours where rather entertaining with everyone trying to beat Allen, but it looks like it can't be done Piece by piece everyone but Allen lost their clothes until they where all in there underpants. Of course Lenalee, Komui and Marie had to leave a little ago so they weren't here to see this all happen. "Shall we keep playing?" Allen asked firmly as Kanda simply glared at Allen, then to his hands.

"What do we do once we loose all of ourer clothes?" Kanda asked within having a simple sound of struggle in his voice.

"Thats easy, we beat each others skin and flesh." Allen's voice sounded fairly normal now but at the same time his eyes looked hungry to win and win. Lavi gulped knowing where this was all heading but he stayed quiet and played another round. Of course Allen said who ever had the looses price of card will get delt with while he will only waited for something from the others.

At the end of the card game Allen won and the one with the lowes card vaule was Kanda. He seemed very unpleased but he knew a deal was a deal and stood up out of his seat and went over to Allen. "Just meet me in the hot springs at ten tonight." He whispered into Allen's ear and walked away.

"That was a fun game cheating boy. Hope to play again soon." Tyki smirked with an evil twist to it and walked through the wall and disappeared. Allen turned to Lavi and handed him his clothes.

"Here, I wuld have gave the others their clothes back but they rushed out of here to quickly to even let me speak." Allen smiled with a sign and happiness in his voice.

Lavi took his clothes and quickly put them on. "What are you going to do about Yuu?" He questioned seemed weird but Allen only muttered to himself before saying an answer to Lavi.

"I guess I will just find out and see for myself later on tonight." Allen stood from his seat and walked only, Lavi blinked two times quickly before rising to his feet.

Later that night at ten Kanda sat on a rock next to hot spring as Allen arrived afew minute laters. the sky was full of millions of stars with a full moon and clear clean night sky. "I asume this will be something interesting." Kanda said facing Allen. _ * Hello to anyone who reads this I'm not aloud to write/type porn so i you desire you may write happens from here out. Hope you enjoyed my messed up story.


End file.
